Home
by RevanBodyguard
Summary: Takes place after the events of RE 5 and revolves around the Viral Campaign episodes, Chris is suffering from PTSD and it made everyone worried, especially Claire. She contacts Sheva of his sudden disappearance and Sheva has to find him. Chris and Sheva


It began with a cell phone ringing.

"Mhn…" Hand immediately jerked off to the side to receive the phone on the nightstand to stop its constant ringing.

Still face down in her pillow, she held the phone to her ear. "Hello?" She muttered groggily. Whoever this is, better have a good reason for calling at a time like this.

"Is this Sheva Alomar?"

A bit alerted, she propped up on an elbow, listening carefully. "Speaking. Who's this?"

"Thank God, a relieved sigh followed by a quick introduction. "Claire, Chris's sister."

Sheva quickly glanced at the clock on her nightstand, reading 2:30 A.M. "Do you have any idea what time-"

"Yes, I know, "Claire's frantic voice interrupted her. "Sorry. But I don't know who else to turn to."

Sheva Alomar quickly threw something, not caring how she looked at the moment. She grabbed her car keys on the way out. This was an urgent emergency.

_"It's about Chris," Claire continued, "Oh god, he needs help."_

""Chris? What about him? What happened?"

"Ever since he came back from that mission from Africa, he hasn't been himself. Lately, he's hallucinating, drinking excessively, muttering things, and writing Kijuju on the walls that appear to be in his own blood. It's like he can't come back to the real world now, he just spaces out. Please help my brother, he's all the family I have left. I tried to help him but he keeps pushing me away until he finally shut me out."

"So… Why me?"

"I tried calling Jill, but couldn't reach her. Besides, you're Chris's partner during that mission. Have you noticed the signs?"

"Alright, Claire. Do you know where you he is now?"

"That's the problem! I can't find him, he just disappeared," her words came out in a rush from the speaker. "I was half hoping that you would tell me. Guess you haven't seen him either."

"I'm heading out right now. I'll call you back when I find him."

"Thanks. Hurry."

Of course, Sheva have noticed the signs. At the ceremony, it was a hoax or a case of stage fright like he had claimed. Not to mention the incident in the bathtub when she yanked him out of his unconscious stupor, fully clothed and soaking wet, an trained handgun at her face.

Yes, he hasn't been himself. And he lied to everybody about it.

Where could he gone? Some low dive or dark alley…Who knows? She wouldn't know where to begin in this foreign city.

Wait… a silhouette… walking towards the bridge…

Chris?

Construction lights quickly illuminated through the pitch black darkness, revealing a heavy set figure in dark clothing. It seems to be leaning by the bare structure, over looking the view of the city.

Sheva steered her car to a complete stop. She watched from a safe distance, approaching him. "Chris…" She wasn't quite used to weather conditions in an American city like this compared to her time in Africa. She hugged herself, chaffed her arms for warmth against the frigid wind.

One foot at a time, he balanced himself steadily on the bridge. He spread his arms outwards, leaned his head back, closing his eyes.

…Is he really going to…?

"No!" Sheva shouted before breaking into a sprint. Boot heels hammered against hard pavement and concrete. Instinct told her to leap up and stand in front of him. Anything to make him stop. "Chris!"

Chris didn't appear to be listening or even aware that she was even standing in front of him.

This agitated her, but she kept her cool. "Chris Redfield, wake up!"

Chris opened his eyes and blinked blankly, his expression unchanged. "Sheva," his tongue lulled over her name for a moment. "What are you doing here?"

Sheva examined him, the purple rings around his eyes and how he seem to swagger, made him older and more distant. "What do you think? I'm stopping you."

"I wasn't," he glanced down at her, "You shouldn't get involved… Don't worry about me."

"Well, you bastard, that's the thanks I get? Fine. I'm not moving."

"Move, Sheva."

"I won't."

"Why not?"

"Isn't it obvious, Chris?" She clutched to his jacket, gripping tightly. "You jump in for a dive, I'll go after you to drag your selfish ass out and take you home. Either way, I win."

"Jump into the water and save me, huh?" He gave a low chuckle as he placed his hands on hers, hoping she'll dislodge her grip. "So that's your plan. Interesting, Shev."

She glared at him. "My plan is to convince you to snap out of it and stop you from jumping so I can help you." She held on for support, trying not to glance down behind her.

"Oh, and how do you plan on doing that? And your backup?"

She shot an unimpressed look at him. "Just listen." He stood in place, waiting. She was expecting him to step down, but at least he was giving her a chance to speak.

"Alright, I'm listening."

Sheva sighed, "Believe it or not, Chris, you need to be saved." He opened his mouth to object. "Don't deny it or tell me otherwise, you're not fooling anyone," She quickly added. "Claire's at home, worried and sick. You're going to hurt a lot of people than just yourself if you go through this."

Chris raised an eyebrow at her, amused. "That's why you're here? Because of Claire?"

"I'm your partner," she answered, "I can understand what you're going through… Besides, that heroic incident when you nearly drowned in your own bathtub. Classic way to kill yourself but doesn't look reflect on your charms." Her voice seeped with sarcasm. "I want to do this whether you like it or not."

They stared at each other for a couple of pregnant moments.

Chris rolled his eyes. "So you're not going to try to grab me by the collar and force me to go with you?"

She crossed her arms. "Afraid not. I know, you must be so disappointed."

He smirked lightly, "Heh, maybe a little, I can say that much." He shook his head. "Comfortable there? Because you seem so right at home now."

She rolled her eyes at him, silent.

He looked away, embarrassed. "Alright, Sheva, you got me." He shoved his hands into his pockets and stepped off the other direction. Chris slowly turned to her. "Guess you win."

Sheva smiled, "I knew I would-" He world stopped from there, she felt weightless when her body shifted backwards, heels leaving the safety of the ledge. She couldn't scream the words caught in her throat, her mind drawing a blank, as her hand shot forward.

Chris didn't waste a single moment to even flinch.

He rushed forward right away instantly caught her hand, pulling her close. One arm tightly wrapped around her waist for a close embrace. Sheva automatically reacted by throwing her arms around him, one leg secured one of his, gasping a little, and eyes shut tightly.

"Oh God…"

"You okay?" His warm breath tickled her ear.

"I didn't know you could move so fast," she muttered, ignoring his question.

"Sheva."

She snapped out of it. "Yes, I'm fine," she stole a glimpse down at the river and shivered.


End file.
